


End of My Sad Saga

by Peterdewitt17



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Multi, Romance, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, grahampricefield story chapter, too much sadness in flashback, trio couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterdewitt17/pseuds/Peterdewitt17
Summary: In this story, Warren is happy with spending time with Max and Chloe. At the same time, Warren couldn't think about his flashback where he has some dark past. Max and Chloe want to help Warren no matter what. (Short Grahampricefield story chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. 
> 
> This is the first Grahampricefield story chapter, but it's only three chapters. If you are not of this Grahampricefield, then this story is not for you. 
> 
> There is not enough story about them, but I'm glad that I'm one of the few people who write this story. So, enjoyed the stories.

Chapter.1- My Dates

In the dorm, Warren Graham was studying for the science exam, while wearing his glasses. The exam is the far head, but he wants to study early as prepare. “ _ Man, these questions are confusing, but I'll figure it out.” _

 

_ *Door knocked*  _

 

“Come in,” he yelled, while reading the book.

 

When the door opened, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price who holding hands, entered the room. 

 

“Hey, you,” Max and Chloe said together, kiss his both cheeks.

 

“Hey, girls,” he greeted. 

 

Max and Chloe were surprised as they never see Warren became so handsome and adorable when wearing his glasses.  

 

“Wowser, Warren. I-I-I never see you wearing glasses and looked so adorable,” Max said. 

 

“Well, geek too”, Chloe added.

 

“Yeah, Thanks. I'm just wearing this to study,” he said.

 

“Really, Study? Dude, you need to have some fun time with us. Me and Max are planning to see the movie tonight. I want you to spend time with us. Besides, It's too early to study,” Chloe suggested. 

 

Warren didn't think about spending time with his girlfriends. He doesn't want to interrupt their “girls moment” since Max and Chloe are a couples as well. 

 

“Well, I don't know… “ he was to talk something before Chloe cut him off. 

 

“Warren, please. Just come,” she said.

 

“Besides, Warren. You work very hard. You deserve a break”, Max added. “Please, Warren. Please…”

 

Max doing the puppy eyes on him since this Warren’s weakness.

 

“Oh, Max. You know I hate that… “ he couldn't resist her looked.” Okay, fine. You win. I'll get my wallet and my car key.”

 

“Actually, I'm driving.” Chloe smiled. 

 

So, Warren lives with that. “Oh”

 

Entering Chloe's truck, Max sits next to the window while Warren in the middle. 

 

However, they were discussing a movie. Max and Chloe's planning see the remake of “Evil Dead.” Warren heard about the movie, but he was disappointed as the movie didn't feature his favorite character, Ash Williams. He only sees the trailer, but not the full movie. On the bright side, he couldn't believe if this is an actual threesome date or something. He never had this kind of date before. 

 

“ _ Honestly, I actually never had this kind of date before. I mean… At first, I did have a date with Max in “Go Ape” and she enjoyed it. That's where… We share kissed. Second, Max wants me to go out with Chloe on the date. I was surprised at first as I thought her into girls, but then I didn't know that she goes out with Elliot as she told. I remember that Elliot told me on the phone that she break his heart, but then Chloe told me that he's gone psycho… I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, he is my friend and… he… never do that to her. She gave me a choice either… believe in him or her. I don't want to fight. I'm just want to have a good time. Anyway, my date with Chloe was at the party. We didn't get drunk or anything. Afterward, we shared a kiss as well. I feel guilty as I cheated on Max. So, then I have to tell the truth. Things go wrong and then right-ish….. When I told Max the truth, she didn't get mad, but I am. She invited Chloe and began to talk. I was really mad that they are still a couple the whole time. I thoughts they were using me until then I realize that they are in love with me. Man, I never expected this. So, I ended up for forgiven them and... apologize for my foolishness. So, I became their boyfriend. End of story.”  _ Warren uttered, couldn't think about a flashback.

 

When arriving at the theater, Max paid the tickets for her boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, Warren ended up paying the snacks for his girlfriends. He got some big bucket of popcorn and three coke. He is happy that he gets to spend time with Max and Chloe.

 

When entering the movie room, he saw his seat and sit between his girlfriends.

 

“Hey, I got some snacks,” he smiled.

 

“Oh cool, dude. Thanks,” Chloe said, getting her drink. Max then get her drink. Warren has to hold the bucket of popcorn to share. Before the movie started, Max and Chloe have to go to the bathroom. 

 

“Hey, Warren. Is it okay to watch our drink? Chloe and I are going to the bathroom,” Max asked.

 

“Sure. Happy to watch over… like the hawk,” He joked. Max gave him a peck and left with Chloe. 

 

“ _ Man, I guess… I do deserve a break,”  _ he said. He was happy until then his happiness fade away… he saw Brooke. She saw him as well and then walk to him. Warren has to avoid, but it's too late.” _ Fuck. I didn't know my crazy ex is here. Damn it, I hope she didn't say something stupid and… hurting me as always.” _

 

Brooke sits down with him while Warren trying back away. 

 

_ “Hello, Warren. How's your day.” She asked. _

 

_ “I'm fine. Now, what do you want from me,”   _ He said in a serious tone.

 

_ “ _ Well, Warren. I want to apologize for what happened from the past. Listen, please I want to get back together like old times,” she begs.

 

“Are you serious right now. After all, you did to me… I'm been depressed and angry in the past. I want to kill myself by hanging or…. cut my throat because of you… I blame myself,” he angrily in a low tone.

 

“Look, I can change myself and-” before Brooke finished her sentence.

 

“No, you still keep abusing me if I talk to girls. It's hard for me to forgive you, Brooke. Right now, I'm with Max and Chloe.” He said. 

 

“Ugh. Why are you wasting time with these lesbos? They are a couple and you just a third wheel,”  She said, getting angry. 

 

“Look, it's better for you to leave and-” he said, before finishing his sentence. Brooke violently grabs his shirt.

 

“Listen, you little shit. You are still mine. I don't care if you're with them, but You. Are. Mine,” she threatens. 

 

Warren wasn't scared or anything, but he couldn't stand her behavior. “You see, how can I forgive you if you keep doing stupid shit right now. They coming right now. It's better to leave.”

 

She let go and gave him a nasty look.  He began to have a flashback. When the girls are here, they thanks him and then give a small kiss in the cheeks.  He briefly smiles which Max and Chloe concern as they can tell by his emotions. 

 

“Hey, Dude. Is… anything alright?” Chloe asked.

 

“I'm fine right now… I'm just losing focus… that all,”  He replied.

 

“Are you sure, Warren… you don't look-” Max said, before finishing her sentence.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine right now,” He quickly said.”Listen, let's enjoy the movie for now. I don't want to have negative things right now.”

 

“ Oh...Okay then…” Max said in a sad tone.

 

Both girls looked sad. Warren will have a hard time to watch the movie, thanks to Brooke.

* * *

 

 

Hour later

After the movie, they are having a good time. Warren is still feeling down. He wants to go to the restroom.

 

“Listen, girls. I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back.” He said. 

 

“Go for it. We'll be waiting,” Chloe said.

 

When entering the restroom, he turns on the sink and splashes himself to calm down. He looks frown and looks at the mirror. He couldn’t think about the discuss with Brooke. “ _ Man, Brooke… What are you keeping doing this... What if she is right… Maybe I am a third wheel. Is this why Max and Chloe are spending time together? I mean… I didn’t spend time with them or are they just bored with me? I don’t know. “ _

 

After the restroom, Warren changed his mood.” Hey ladies, I’m back. So, are we ready?”

 

“Yeah, We are ready. Max already inside the truck,” Chloe replies. 

 

Warren nodded and enter the truck with Chloe. 

 

When they drive off, Brooke sees them and clutched her fist. During driving, Max spoke to Warren as she still looks concerned.

 

“So, Warren… Are you still okay… You look quite. Is anything ok?” Max asked. She lightly put place her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Dude, you need to explain to do.” Chloe pulls over and parks her truck. “Now, Warren. Is anything ok? Seriously, let’s us help you.” 

 

Warren kept telling them that he is fine, but Chloe doesn’t buy it. They keeping asking him which Warren finally tell the truth. 

 

“Okay. you win… It’s my crazy Ex !” he yelled.

Max and Chloe grasped, all their eyes going wide. “Holy shit, you saw Brooke?” Max asked. 

 

When Warren nodded, They feel sympathy toward and group hugs him;  Max strokes his hair which it helps him to calm. So, Warren explained everything that happens while going to the restroom. 

 

“Holy shit. Ugh... That’s bitch need to leave you alone. I’m going to kick her ass when I found her,” Chloe angrily.   

 

“Warren, You are not a third wheel. I know you were thinking about that, but you’re not. I told you, Me and Chloe are truly love you. No matter what,” Max added. 

 

Warren nodded.” Okay… I’m just… need to find a place to hide.”

 

“I know. Let’s go to my place and sleep here. Sound good,” Chloe suggested.

 

Warren takes her offer and group hug them.”Thank you…” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2- Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a flashback. At first, There is pricefield, but then eventually to see the moment of Grahamfield and Grahamprice.

On Chloe’s house 

Max and Chloe are ready for bed while Warren is in the bathroom. However, he brushed his teeth by using a fresh toothbrush. After that, Warren went to Chloe’s room where he is sleeping in the middle of the bed. Warren wearing Chloe’s step-dad’s tank top and green basketball short.

 

When laying down, Max and Chloe kissing him as they really love him. Warren began to little better and enjoyed the kiss from his girlfriends.

 

“Better?” Max smiled.

 

“Yeah. Thank you.” He smiled.

 

“I’m glad you like.” Chloe said.” Let’s go to sleep.”

 

So, Max and Chloe quickly kiss each other and Warren as saying their goodnight. When the girls quickly sleep as resting their heads into his chest, Warren looked at the ceiling and think about the flashback….

 

 

* * *

 *Flashback*

 

Around this time, Warren was in the relationship with Brooke. He was not happy about his relationship as he suffers and depressed lately. Brooke was angry at him for talking to girls which are stupid for him. Warren couldn’t stand her behavior. He needs some help and running to find Max.

 

“ _I can’t take this no more. I’m getting tired of her. I need to find Max. Maybe she can help me.,”_ he uttered, running to find Max for his sake.

 

Luckily, he finds Max at the campus and greets her.

 

“Hey, Max. I-I-I,” he said, catching his breathes.

 

“Ummm Warren? I have a girlfriend now..” Max said, lightly smiled.

 

“What? Nevermind. Whatever... Listen, I need your-” he going to finish his sentence before Chloe showed up.

 

“Dude, just back off,” Chloe confront him, placing her arm around Max.

 

“Can you listen for-” Warren said, before Chloe cut him off.

 

“Look, nerd. Don’t make me ask twice. Just. BACK. OFF.” Chloe yelled, pushed him.

 

He then walks away, feels angry, betrayal and… even heartbroken. “ _WHY?!? JUST WHY!!!!! WHY THEY… WHY THEY DON’T EVEN FUCKING HELP ME!!!!”_

 

When he running to his dorm, Evan Harris holding the files and expecting to see Warren. He then stopped him.

 

“Warren, I’m been looking for you. So, you need to see this file, but do it in your room,” Evan said.

 

Warren nodded and thanks to him with a slight smile. When he entered his room, he put his file in the bed and then he began to tear outburst in bed. He is now depressed and heartbroken as: Nathan Prescott bully a lot, Brooke abuse, and even his friend and formerly crush, Max, betrayal him. After the tear, he then the opens files that Evan gave him. _“*sniff* I wonder what Evan gave me.”_

 

He opens the file and sees the picture of Nathan and Brooke. He doesn’t know what going on until he saw the CD that says,”  _Play me_ ” He plays the CD and listen to a conversation between Nate and Brooke:

 

_Brooke: Okay, Nathan. I’ll give you 100 dollars every day if you gave Warren his own medicine. It will teach him a lesson not to get me angry._

 

_Nathan: So, you telling me that I get paid just for bullying him. mmm... I may like bullying him, but I don’t know about everyday. It’s been to be harsh and cruel._

 

_Brooke: Look, you said that your father doesn’t give you an allowance. So. here your chance. Are you in or out._

 

_Nathan: Okay, fine. It’s a deal._

 

When finishing the dialogue, Warren couldn’t believe that he just hear. _“All this time, Brooke paid Nathan? No Wonder why… That explains why he trying embarrassing me.”_

 

He then went up to his mirror and looked at it. He began to feel… rage… he clutched his fists and then… he butthead at the mirror twice. As a result, he is bleeding from his forehead and clenched his teeth as feeling rage. He looked at the note as it says that Nathan is currently at the girls’ dorm where he likes to hang out with his girlfriend, Victoria.

  


When arriving at the girls’ dorm, he looking at the map to find Victoria’s room number. Dana and Juliet noticed him as trespassing.

 

“Warren! What the hell are you doing here?!?” Dana yelled.

 

He then turned at them with a bloody face. Dana and Juliet dropped their jaws, grasping.

 

“Warren… What… happen to you…” Dana concerned.

 

All girls including Stella, Alyssa, Kate, Courtney, and Taylor, leave their room to get what’s going on. Then, they surprised at seeing Warren’s bloody face.

 

“Where is the hell is Victoria’s room at?” he asked.

 

All girls point their finger at the direction. Warren then walking and find her room, girls were following him.

 

In Victoria’s room, Nathan and Victoria were making love. Their lovemaking didn’t last well as they hear hard knocking noise.

 

“Girls!!! I told you that I’m busy right now!!!” Victoria yelled.

 

“Well, not me!!” Warren yelled.

 

Nathan and Victoria recognized his voice.

 

“Oh shit. What the fuck he is doing here,” Nathan whispered, getting up as trying to put on boxer

 

“What the Fuck?!? Get out of here, you pervert!!!” Victoria yelled.

 

“Yeah, I know you are here, Prescott!! Come out!!!” Warren yelled. He planning to kick down the door if he doesn’t hurry up.

 

Nathan trying to putting on his clothes, but then Warren kicks the door down. Victoria used her blanket to cover herself and looked scared. Nathan was speechless and eye widen.

 

Warren enters Victoria’s room and physical punch him. “YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!” He drags him outside the room while all the girls were witnessing this. When Max and Chloe enter the dorm, they see a group of girls watching until it’s him.

 

Max and Chloe were surprised as seeing Warren with his bloody face and beat up Nathan. Warren began to confront him.

 

“Did you enjoyed getting paid, Huh?!? Answer me, you son of the bitch!!! Did Brooke pay you?!?” He yelled. Nathan began to sleep as doesn’t feel like answering.

 

“Okay, this is bullshit,” he said, went to back Victoria’s room. Victoria began to crying and begging Warren to stop. However, Warren finds Victoria’s baseball and grab the vodka.

 

“Please no!!! You win!!! Please, Warren!!!” Victoria begging.

 

He takes a little sip on the vodka and spits it out.” taste like shit.”

 

He then spills on Nathan which it's made him wake up. Max want to stop Warren, but Chloe doesn't want Max to interrupt with Warren as he was really angry right now.

 

Nathan begging him to stop.” please… no… more…”

 

“Then answer the question. Did Brooke pay you?” Warren demand.

 

“Yes! If you want to find her, I.. Think she hang with her friends… please that all I know,” Nathan said, begging.

 

After the truth, Warren takes the bat and throw the napkins.” Wipe yourself. You look a fucking mess.”

 

He takes his leave from the girls’ dorm and led all girls including, Max and Chloe, follow him to see what happen next.

 

While walking, Warren quickly takes out his phone and texting Brooke to meet him at the parking lot. He ended up going to the parking lot where his car at.

 

Brooke was laughing with her friends until she got a text from Warren. It's said about meeting at the parking lot.

 

“I gotta go, girls. My boyfriend needs me right now,” Brooke said.

 

She walking and see the big groups of students. When arriving, all the students looking at her. She heard Stella’s comment when she whispers to Alyssa,” oh look, it's her.”  All the girls gave her a nasty look.

 

Brooke doesn't know what's happening until she sees Warren’s face in blood and holding Victoria's bat. He was sitting in front of his car.

 

“Hello, Brooke.” He jumps from his car, standing.

 

“Babe… your face… you're bleeding,” Brooke began to get scared.

 

He walking around,” So, Brooke. Are you ready going ape, huh? Are you ready?”

 

“I-I-I I don't know. What's up with the bat?” She asked.

 

He chuckled.” Oh, this? I'm just holding.” Then he went to the side of the car.

 

“Warren…” Brooke muttered, began little tear.

 

“You want to see me ape huh?” He said, before he smashed his car's window.

 

Some students were eye widen, grasp, and even tearing see his action.

 

“Huh?!? Brooke?!? You want to see me going APE!!!!” He continued smashing his car including the parts.

 

Brooke began to tear.

 

He throws the bat in the front window.” Here you go. I'm going ape right now.”

 

All students have witnessed this action and then David, including the staffs, arrived and see what happens.

 

Ms. Grant was shocked that her best student has a bloody face and doing violence action.

 

All staffs watching to see what happens next.

 

“You know, Brooke. Do you know what do I want?!?” Warren yelled.

 

“What…” Brooke replied, sad tone.

 

He grabs the glass shard from the broken window and aims at his throat.” I WANT TO END MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!

 

All students and staffs were panicked as Warren is ready to commit suicide. Max and Chloe were grasped.

 

 _“Oh my, Warren… Please… don't do this…”_ Max uttered, began her tear.

 

David and Ms. Grant running to Warren and tried reasoning him. Brooke wants to get close to him, but he yelled,” get... THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. YOU ARE THE REASON, BROOKE!!!! YOU ABUSE ME!!!! YOU EVEN RAPE ME!!!!”

 

Ms.Grant and David gave her angry looked, but they don't have time for this. So, Brooke walking away.

 

“Son, please don't be a fool out of yourself,” David said.

 

“Warren, please... Let us help you.  Okay. Please, put that shard down,” Ms.Grant added.

 

None of the students didn't record this as they know it's made things worse. They all began to feel sympathy for Warren.

 

“I'm sorry, Ms.Grant… I-I-I can't… I can't take ...this anymore. I want to end my life…”  he said, his hand shaking as holding window shed and still goes for the throat.

 

Max wants to do something to stop the suicide attempt. _“I got to something… I-I-I don't want to see him like this…”_

 

Max then walk in the scene.

 

“Max, wait,” Chloe said, but Max ignores her.

 

When Max steps up, Warren wasn't happy to see her.

 

“Warren, hey.”

 

“Max, what the hell are you doing here!!! Are you supposed to be with your girlfriend,” he said, before noticing Chloe watching.

 

“Oh don't worry, Chloe!!!! You won't be standing your way!!!! You wouldn't see me never ever again after my...DEATH!!!!” He yelled. “Enjoy celebrating my death!!!!

 

With Warren's angry comments, Chloe began to frown and looked at the floor as she feels ashamed for herself.

 

“Warren, please… “ Max said in a sad tone.” Please, don't say that. I'm your friend. Let us help you.”

 

It's made thing worse.”Friend?!? Really ?!?! Friend?!? How?!?! Max, I wouldn't blame you, but you and Chloe are kind of also the reason as well!!”

 

Max feel ashamed as well.” Look, I know you are upset and-”

 

“Max, I'm happy that you and Chloe are together. I really do! All I want to talk to you as a friend, but no! You have been acting strange since spending time with Chloe. You... AVOID ME!!! DISRESPECTFUL!!! USING ME!!! Worst at all… YOU EVEN BROKE MY HEART!!! After all, I have done for you!!!,’’ he yelled in rage.

 

“Warren, You can get mad me and Chloe all you want. Right now, I'm worried about you… I'm sorry for all I treating you… please…” Max getting closer to him. “Don't do this.”

 

He began to tear little and wish that he would believe her, but he just can't….

 

“Max, I wish… I would believe you, but at the same time… you will just lie… I want to end my life… I want to end right now!!!”, he cried.

 

“Warren… you're the smartest student in my class. We need the real you who make the right decision. I know there is hatred in you, but trust us… we can help you,” Ms. Grant said, begging him.

 

When Max getting closer, Warren was about to slice his throat, but then Max quickly hugged him. The hug from Max… help Warren calms down. He dropped the shard and drop his knee. Max comfort him as he sobbing outbursts in her knees.

 

“It's okay… Warren. I'm here. Everything going to be fine,” she said, lightly stroke his hair.

 

Aftermath, Warren was sent to the hospital to recover his wound, but at the same time in the hospital, the therapist visits him to have a discussion and maybe recover his mental illness. In Blackwell, Brooke got a suspension for months. For Max, She got detention, but she feels like she deserves this after treating him. All students were not happy on Brooke mostly than Max. When Chloe showed up, all the students gave her angry looked. Justin and the skater friends stopped hanging out with her. Chloe feels sad and ashamed.

 

When Chloe enter Max's room, she sees Max sitting down the side of her bed.

 

“Hey, Max. Do you want to come to the movie?” She asked.

 

“Chloe, I'm not in the mood right now,” Max replied in a sad tone, tear little.

 

“But Max-”

 

“Chloe!!! I almost lost my friend! It's Brooke mostly, but… it's also us as well! I know you don't care about him!!! For me… I do…” she began to cry.” I blame myself. Because of you, Chloe. I have been an ass to him because of the influence that you made me. Tomorrow, I'm going to the hospital to visit him. Right now, I'm not going out. Just please... leave me alone.”

 

Chloe nodded and leave the room, then Max began to crying outbursts.

 

“This is stupid. I guess I'm going to movie myself,” Chloe told herself, before entering her truck.

 

Before starting the engine, she then thinking about the past that she did. She thinking about Warren.”  _why am I thinking about him?”_

 

She remembers about bad things that she has done to Warren. Chloe remembers that she threw a soda can at him as he trying to make move on Max, making fun of him… When Max and Chloe began their relationship, Chloe gave him a middle finger to him as he couldn't stand chance. Also, Chloe has been kissing Max in front of him… just to mock him.  When Warren was about to talk with Max, Chloe pushed him away which she said,” we don't need a nerd to stand Me and my Max's way.”

 

After Chloe has done thinking about this, she began to realize… she regrets it. She began to crying outbursts as covered her face. _” Warren… I'm sorry for everything…”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3- Finally at the end

Present day 

 

Warren woke up in the middle of the night without alert Max and Chloe. He leaves the room and heading down to the backyard. Chloe saw him what he doing and then follow him.

 

In the backyard, Warren standing and looking at the night sky.

 

“Hey, Dude…” Chloe whispered, wrapped her arms behind him.

 

When he turned around, she looks concerned.

“Is everything alright?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yeah, I'm doing fine right now,” He said with frown expression, looked up the sky and continue with flashback…

* * *

 

 

*Flashback*

 

In the hospital, Warren has been reading the comic book as he missed reading.  When the door open, Nathan Prescott and his girlfriend, Victoria Chase enter the room and greet him.

 

“Hey, man. How's your day?” Nathan asked.

 

“I'm going… okay so far,” He replied.

 

Nathan and Victoria smiled.

 

“Just hear me out… I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you. I'm sure that you know about me and Brooke. I'm just needing some money because of… my dad. Anyway, we want to give you this,” Nathan said and apologize, giving him a basket that filled with comics.

 

Warren was happy about this gift “Wow. Thank you, Nathan and Victoria. He sighed. “Look, I'm sorry that I beat you up, Nathan…  and Victoria, I'm sorry I broke your door and took your bat.”

 

“It's okay, Warren. I … guess that I deserve this beating from you,” Nathan said.

 

“Yeah, I also deserve losing the door, but It's not a big deal. I'm just glad that you are okay. I'm sorry about Brooke and Max and… her friend,” Victoria added.

 

Warren nodded. So, Warren and Nathan shake their hands as a sign of friendship. So, Nathan and Victoria have to go because they are a club meeting.

 

After they left, Max enters the room and greet him. Warren crossed his arms and look away. He did

expressionless face and said,” Hello, Max.”

 

“I see… you're still upset. I know… I've been an ass to you. Just hear me out… I'm really sorry about everything. I just… I'm being dumbass as I didn't realize… how much you care about me. Chloe is just…” Warren interpreted her.

 

“Max, I forgive you,” he sighed.” I understand you and Chloe are meant to be together. I know Chloe is trying to protect you. I get it. She might be a real asshole, but she deserves to be part of your life,” Warren explained.

 

“But Warren, Not just her. It's you as well. I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not. I'm really mean it.”

 

Warren turns to her and briefly smiled.

 

“I know… you might say something like that. Right now, I really want to think about it,” He said.

 

“Listen, Warren… I really want to make it up to you,” Max lean on him by kissing his forehead.

 

By kissing his forehead, he was speechless, but he enjoys the kiss from Max. She smiled.

 

“Thank.. You.. for this,” he said, awkwardness.

 

He hugged her as how much they reconcile their friendship and eventually beginning their relationship, but for now, they are back in friendship.  

 

After breaking the hug, Chloe was standing while holding a bag of foods. She greets Max and Warren.

 

“Listen, I have to go to the bathroom. I'd be… back,” Max said, leaving the room.

 

After Max going to the bathroom, Warren gave Chloe an angry look and cross his arms. "What the hell you want?"

 

"So, you still mad at me?... I guess… I deserve that. I got… your favorite bacon cheeseburger and fries," Chloe said in a low tone, place Warren's lunch in the table next to him.

 

"That's very kind of you. Now, get out," he demanded.

 

"Look, can you-" Warren cut Chloe's sentence.

 

"No, Chloe. After all, you did a bad thing on me… you know my 'Sad Saga' you called it. The truth is… I want to trust you, Chloe. I really do, but you just lost your trust and respect from me. Don't get me started by calling me stalker or… creep," He confronted.

 

"Look, I understand you hate me. I didn't… I didn't mean to… break your heart or hurt your feelings. I'm just trying to protect Max. I don't really want to consider you an enemy," she confessed.

 

"Oh really? What about the time where you threw a soda can at me, huh? What about the time you shoved your finger at me where you think like 'oh, Max is my woman now. So, haha.' So, how can I forgive you for after all that shit you did to me," he said, trying not to raise his voice up. Chloe doesn't know what she says, but she got one.

 

"Look, I get it…The truth is… I regret it. Remember, all I want to protect is Max. I just realized that you care about her than me. I knew Max since little. Look, my life is hell too like… my dad died… Max abandoned me… Even I have to live with my step-douche. Anyway, the point…" she began to tear." The point is that I want to be happy like...you. You gave me an inspiration. We both like science, Well… I used to, but… Please, I don't want to see you died…"

 

She began to cry, but her eyes were wiped by Warren. Warren began to understand, but it's hard for him.

 

"Chloe… as much I understand… I get it,"  he said.

 

Chloe quickly hugged him, "Please, Warren. You have to forgive me…"

 

"We'll see," He replied, hugged her.

 

Chloe began to stop crying and cupped his face. She kissed his forehead as Max did. "Warren, I promise… I will be good to you. I will make it up to you."

 

Warren nodded. Warren and Chloe noticed Max witnessed this with her tear come out her eyes. Warren didn't cry as he doesn't feel any emotions right now.

 

Max and Chloe hugged him and said…

 

"We love you, Warren"

 

"I know," he replied.

* * *

 

 

Back in Present 

Warren and Chloe went back to the room and then saw  Max woke up and look worried.

 

"Guys, where were you?" Max asked.

 

"Warren is.." Chloe tried to explain, but Warren explained to her.

 

"Sorry, Max… I'm just going down to the stair and then go backyard. It's because I just thinking about the past that I… you know," he said, then get back to bed.

 

"Oh, Warren… do you want to talk about it?" Max asked, frown expression.

 

"I don't know… When Brooke showed up and make a threat to me… it reminds me about my-" he was to say before Max interpreted.

 

"Warren, You can't let her win. Remember, you got us", Max said.

 

"Yeah, Warren. Look, I know you don't want to talk about this, but this is exactly like your 'friend', Elliot. I know you don't want to think about this. One of these days, you have a choice to choose between us and your friend. Okay? Let's go back to sleep. Tomorrow, We will help you to pack your kinds of stuff. We want you to spend time with us just for this week," Chloe added.

 

"Okay, Chloe. Thank you…" he smiled.

 

Then, all three sleep together as it could help Warren to sleep in peace.

 

In the next morning, Warren woke up and see Chloe still asleep as rest her head on his chest and then see Max already woke up. He smells the bacon as Max currently cooking breakfast. Chloe lifts her head and facing him. She smiled and quickly kissed his lip, "morning."

 

He smiled," Good Morning."  Chloe wants to sleep more. Warren gently getting up, "Listen, I'll go help, Max."

 

"Okay, I'll be right down. Give me 5 minutes," Chloe said, before Warren quickly kissed her lips.

 

Warren leaves the room and head down to the kitchen.  After arriving at the kitchen, he greeted Max who is cooking.

 

"Morning, Max," he greeted.

 

"Oh, Warren. Morning," Max replied, quickly kissed his lips.

 

"Do you need help?" He chuckled.

 

"Oh no, I got this," She said, before accident drops the eggs. Then, Warren helps her to cook as they are having pancakes for breakfast.

After finish cooking, Warren and Max setting up the plates. At the same time, Chloe came down and quickly kiss Max. So, they sit at the table and began to eat their breakfast.

 

Warren enjoyed the pancakes, but it's been a while for him. Every day, he always eats a cereal bar and milk. During breakfast, Chloe and Max began to have a conversation with Warren.

 

"So, Warren… are you feeling better ?" Max said.

 

"Yeah, I am feeling fine," he smiled.

 

"Good. Remember that I told you about packing bag," Chloe added.

 

"Yeah. You want me to spend time with you girls." He said. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to ruin your 'girl time.'

 

"I see. Listen, it's okay to hang out with us. I don't want to push you away. Max and I might be having fun together, but with you… it is even more fun. I think you are cutest," Chloe smiled.

 

"Wow. I totally agree with you, Chloe," Max laughed.

 

All three laughed.

 

After breakfast, all three returned to Blackwell where Warren has to go to his room. As arriving, Max and Chloe see Brooke which Chloe want to confront her.

 

When went up to her, Brooke gave them a nasty look.

 

"Well, Well, Well, You lesbo sluts are here. Even, You stole my man," Brooke said, angry tone.

 

"Well, too bad. I see you still hurting Warren. I want you to leave him alone or else I'll make you regret it," Chloe confronted.

 

"Oh, scary...What are you going to do about it," Brooke mocked.

 

"Brooke, just stop. You don't want of this," Max warned.

 

In the dorm, Warren packed his stuff and then stiff himself _. "Yuck, I didn't take shower this morning. So, Why not right now."_

 

He took his towel and fresh clothes, heading to the shower.

 

After the shower, Warren exits the shower and dress up. He then saw Eliot standing in the dorm and greet him.

 

"Hey, Eliot. I'm very surprised that you here,"  he said.

 

"Yeah. It's nice to see you, Pal. Anyway, how's your day," Eliot asked.

 

"I'm going fine. I'm just heading to my room," Warren replied, walking to the room with him.

 

After entering the room, Warren and Eliot saw Max and Chloe waiting in the room. Eliot was surprised to see her which Chloe was not happy to see him. Max was not happy as well. Chloe must be told Max about Eliot and then Max believes her. This is the first time that Max meets Eliot.

 

"Chloe, What are you doing here," Eliot said, getting closer to her.

 

"My girlfriend and I waiting for Warren, my boyfriend !," Chloe replied, giving him an angry tone.

 

"Boyfriend?" Eliot turned to Warren." Dude, what's she mean?"

 

Warren couldn't say anything, but he looked at Chloe and Max as they looked worried.

 

"Are you answer my question?" Eliot said, gave him a serious look.

 

"The truth is… they are my girlfriends. So, they love me." Warren said.

 

"Oh. Is there any way that I can join them?" Eliot asked.

 

"No!" Max and Chloe shout.

 

Eliot was begun upset and said," The fuck! Why Warren!! Chloe, What the fuck!!!"

 

"Look, Warren is the nicest person that I met! Even you told him some bullshit about me!" Chloe confronted.

 

"Bullshit!?! This is fucking a truth! You broke my heart!" Eliot said.

 

Warren couldn't do anything as he wants to stay out the argument between Chloe and Eliot. Max could tell that Warren was trying to avoid this argument.

 

Eliot faces Warren."Warren, what the fuck! Why you didn't tell me about this!"

 

"Look, this is-"  Warren said, before Eliot interrupted.

 

"You idiot! How could you betray me like that? You know I love Chloe! You stole my future wife!" Eliot said.

 

"Wife?!? Are you shitting me right now?!?" Chloe shouted. "This is why I broke up with you. Even You even harassing me!"

 

"Get out, you pig!!" Max confronted.

 

"Warren, do something," Eliot said.

 

Max and Chloe turned to Warren. He was frown after hearing this argument. Warren knew this is happening that he has to choose between Eliot or Max and Chloe.

 

"Warren, no offense, but you are such pussy!" Eliot said, pushing him which he fell in the floor.

 

Max cover her mouth as grasp. Chloe was angry and slapped him."What the fuck, Dude! Don't you ever touch him!!!"

 

While arguments, Warren began to clench his fists and Max notice it. Warren finally stands up for himself. He grabs Eliot and punches him. Warren began to beat the shit of Eliot while Max and Chloe watching.

 

"Don't you ever touch Chloe or Max!! Ever again!!!" He yelled, drag him outside.

 

Then, all boys were witnesses of this scene. Warren throws him outside the dorm. "Don't ever come back!!! I'll kick your ass if I ever see you again!!! Our friendship is over!!!"

 

Then, Warren went to his room and then take his bag. Max and Chloe didn't say anything, but follow him.

 

When entering the truck, all three were quiet, but Max began to spoke. "Warren… do you want to talk about it."

 

"No, but… I guess this is a second time that I fight," Warren replied, looked silent.

 

"Yeah, It's was cool. I guess you made a choice," Chloe chuckled.

 

Warren smiled. He guesses that he make the right choice, but at the same time… he feels ashamed as… he didn't want to hurt Eliot, but he has no choice. For now, He didn't want to think about it.

 

In the afternoon,  Warren, Max, and Chloe are in a drive-in and eating their snack. Warren was enjoying spending time with his girlfriends. Max and Chloe quickly kiss his cheeks. He briefly smiles and uttered,”  _Today, it was strange… like I beat the shit of Eliot. I heard Chloe actually ‘send’ Brooke to sleep? I guess mean she did fight her, but at least Brooke will not bother me again. Now, My life is going great now without suicide thought. Also… This is the end of Sad Saga… for me”_

 

“Ladies…” Warren said, then Max and Chloe glance at him.” I love you.”

 

“We love you too,” Max and Chloe said.

 

They made a group hugged….

 

The End.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
